


Perennials

by mackallackattack



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackallackattack/pseuds/mackallackattack
Summary: Regis turns some tables ;)Smut.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Perennials

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I tend to write some extra smut. I wrote this particular one way back in late March/early April. It's pretty much a stand alone scene that wasn't for a chapter. Since this will probably never see the light of day - as I always end up just writing the smut as I write the chapter - I didn't want to waste it! ;) 
> 
> You don't have to read To Bloom to enjoy this and I don't necessarily think that you should picture these two as the same Regis and Dettlaff from it. 
> 
> Here you go here it is. <3

It was a cold night in the dark house, but with their vision...

They didn't need lights. Dettlaff was throbbing, and he knew what he wanted. He saw Regis earlier, tinkering with something in the study as he usually did, and decided to finally go searching for him and do, what he believed, needed to be done.

Just as the younger vampire had suspected... There he was, in the study.

He approached the older vampire, ignoring is his sweet, cloy and clinging overtones that hung in the air and overwhelmed the higher vampire's sense of smell and cupped his large hand to the back of Regis' head. Regis' eyes flickered downwards, then back up to Dettlaff. It was _immediate._ He understood, and dropped to his knees, obeying, his hands not being able to loosen the buckle of Dettlaff’s pants fast enough as the younger vampire rolled his fingers through his hair. 

Dettlaff’s large, hard cock fell out of his pants, facing Regis. One of Dettlaff’s thumbs traced around his jaw as the rest of his hand pushed his head towards his erection. Regis opened his mouth and licked the length of his shaft, and the younger vampire threw back his head and moaned. “Re _gis_ ,” he rumbled. 

Then Regis took the fat head of Dettlaff’s cock inside of his mouth, and sucked it with a _pop_ as he let it go. The younger vampire moaned again, and Regis could feel claws growing on the fingers wrapped up in his hair. His own hard on was beginning to throb up against the fabric of his pants, and he shifted his weight, when Dettlaff’s other hand grasped him gently by his balls, then his dick. “ _Continue…_ ” he guided. 

Regis took more of Dettlaff in his mouth, and the dark haired vampire bucked himself further, causing Regis to gag. The sheets of the bed were balling up in the older vampire's hands before he pulled Dettlaff’s breeches down and clasped his ass, pulling him nearer, taking the entire length of him in his mouth, gagging on him. Dettlaff bucked harder and moaned, _“Fuck.”_

Dettlaff’s hand was untying the other vampire’s belt, now, wanting to fuck him... wanting to hear him moan from him. He couldn’t cum yet, he thought, not before he properly fucked his blood brother. Hearing Regis gag again from his last thrust, the older vampire’s grip tightening on his ass, but before Dettlaff could stand him up he felt one those fingers venture inside him and his stance tightened, driving him further into the older vampire’s mouth. “ _Regis,”_ his voice was becoming pitchy, and he heard the older vampire _humm_ , sending vibrations through his eager cock, causing him to get more excited than he’d intended. The feeling of him cumming into Regis’ mouth was suddenly the only sensation he _could_ feel, that he was aware of and he twitched. Regis worked his lips and tongue around the younger vampire’s hard dick, his head bobbing, and circling around it eagerly. Then, his dark eyes ventured up to Dettlaff.

“Turn around,” Regis said, wiping what was left of the younger vampire's orgasm from the corner of his mouth and, putting both of his hands on the hips of him, flipped him so he was facing the bed and, using the younger vampire's slippery drippings and his own spit as lubricant, entered him. Dettlaff’s voice let out a deep, unhinged cry of delight, as Regis pushed the length of him into his ass. “ _Regis,_ ” his voice now cloaked with desire of a slightly different kind. Regis put a hand to his back and pushed him further down onto the bed, before thrusting deeper. For an instant, Dettlaff sounded like he’d actually been in pain, and Regis faltered for a moment, before a large vampiric hand found the older vampire’s hips and pulled him in deeper. 

_“Dett_ laff,” Regis yelped, “ _Fuck,”_ he bucked, and Dettlaff looked back at him, sneering. Regis bent over and bit Dettlaff _hard_ on his shoulder, blood started running out, he stayed latched onto him as he started to lose control, losing control from the sight of the younger, stronger, and larger vampire being dominated beneath him. Dettlaff moaned and gripped Regis by the hand, pulling him closer to him, as Regis felt himself getting lost in it. 

“Really _fuck_ me, _Regis,_ ” the younger vampire demanded in such a different sounding voice that Regis felt himself quake. 

“Dettlaff,” he sounded, repeating the name as he started to peak, _“_ You feel so _good_ ,” his voice shot up as Regis bucked wildly and brought his hips back, taking himself from Dettlaff and cumming onto the vampire’s back, his head lulling as the rest of his body tightened, before he felt himself relax. Finally he slumped over, to the side of the younger, larger vampire.

Regis knew full well that that was not what Dettlaff had intended to happen. When the younger vampire returned to the room he picked Regis up by the ass and began nuzzling his face. The older vampire became taken aback by the ease of which the younger vampire could throw him around, and felt a warmth in his chest for him. For letting him do what he just did. For _enjoying_ what he just did. Dettlaff removed his face from Regis’ chest and kissed him, hands cupping the back of the older vampire's head, and Regis desperately kissed him back.


End file.
